


【AC】卡在bug界面总要找点事情做

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·PWP，肯威家+鳕鱼的排列组合4p.·和基友聊天突然间就搞起来了呢…估计还得来个连载【】·逻辑已死，一切为了肉服务





	1. Chapter 1

1.

睡梦中醒来发现自己行走在纯白的一望无际的旷野里并不是什么新鲜的体验了，海尔森非常淡定地坐了下来，他不是第一次遇见这种状况的毛头小子，花上一整天天也不可能走得到边际，实际上只需要一点时间，他就能回到现实世界中去。

然而今天像是要打发他的无聊一般，一直只有他一人的纯白世界，空气一阵扭曲之后又送来了一个人。

“好久不见，谢伊。”海尔森凭借背影就认出了人。

“Sir，”谢伊高高兴兴地转过来，“我们才分别了不到一个月，竟然能在这种地方再次相遇。”

海尔森挑了挑眉毛，凭什么谢伊过去那么多年还没显老？才分别不到一个月？圣殿大团长不动声色地问：“你怎么过来这里的？”

“我做梦的时候经常梦见这里的场景，通常这里只有我一个人。”谢伊两手一摊，示意他也不明白。

海尔森沉吟一声，正准备邀请谢伊坐下来一起讨论问题的时候，又一个意想不到的人加入了他们。

“父亲。”“康纳。”

然后两人同时沉默了，康纳似乎对谢伊的存在毫不在意，自己找了块地方盘腿坐了下来。谢伊认为他需要打破快要凝固的空气，于是他问道：“Sir，你结婚生了个儿子？”

“很不幸，我没能进入婚姻。但是是的，他是我的儿子。”

“哦。”谢伊点点头，像是随口那么一说一般，“怪不得你对我的示好毫无反应。”

“嗯？”父子俩同时看向了谢伊。

“在这里说的话做的事都不会被带回去，不是吗？”年轻的圣殿骑士无所畏惧地直面父子二人的目光，“虽然我不再是个刺客，但某些事情我也不会太过在意。”

“我可不希望我的得力手下因为这个被吊死。”

“……你们圣殿会把……”康纳比划了一个手势，“这种人吊死？”

谢伊摇摇头：“那并非我的工作范畴。”

海尔森没能阻止自己讥讽的言语蹦出：“我真不该对你的天真还抱有希望。相信我也对你说过教团的理念，虽然我不指望你能理解，但也别把不相干的指责强加在我身上。”他继续补充道，“我又不是伦敦宗那……”海尔森生气似地抿紧了嘴不肯再说了。

“阿基里斯并没有告诉过我这些。”

“阿基里斯？”谢伊捕捉到了一个熟悉的名字。

打断谢伊和康纳叙旧的是一股浓重的酒气，又有一个人凭空出现。“额，嗨？”来人大大咧咧地敞着衣服，刺客的红腰带松松垮垮地挂在腰上。“我这是没睡醒还是？”

康纳和谢伊还在猜测来者的身份的时候，海尔森突然像炸毛的猫咪一样跳了起来，“您真不应该随意就跑进别人的梦境，还用这样的形象来见我。”

谢伊打赌他听见海尔森非常不雅地从鼻子里喷出了一个气声。

“嗯？”来人眯起了眼睛。

“海尔森·肯威。为您效劳。”如果不是手边没有水桶，海尔森一定会把一整桶冰水浇到他头上去。“爷爷。”康纳跟着老实乖巧地站起来打了招呼。

“肯威？”来人退后了一步上下打量了海尔森一番，又看看康纳然后摇摇头，“我发了大财以后是变成了贵族了？不然我怎么把儿子养成一个讨厌鬼还是个圣殿骑士？而我的孙子是个刺客，真是有趣。”

“真是不幸。”

谢伊想，为什么他会被扯进肯威家的狗血家庭剧中呢？有什么办法能让他立刻离开这里？

仿佛回应谢伊的心思，他们脚下的空间一阵晃动，等他们各自稳住身形后，却又带着点尴尬，面面相觑。

“那个。”爱德华指了指自己的左上角，“就是那个，你们都看到了？”

海尔森僵着脖子，康纳又一次乖乖地点头了。“但我不确定文字所表示的意思。”他说。

“你是怎么把他养这么大的？”爱德华问海尔森。

海尔森干巴巴地说：“很不幸。”想来他也没打算在这种情况细说父子恩怨，他把目光投向谢伊。

被大团长一瞥谢伊感到背后有点发凉，他可没觉得被迫得偿所愿是件好事。可在这个虚无的空间，他哪也跑不了。

爱德华的动作显然更快，他一把揽过离他最近的谢伊，“鉴于这里只有我们四个男人，所以，辛苦你了。”他对女人的兴趣远远大于男人，但在海上呆久了，他有什么见过的呢？

即便对方是传奇海盗，传奇刺客，作为刺客猎人的谢伊依旧轻松从对方的桎捁中挣脱，他可没想就此雌伏。爱德华自然也不会让到手的目标逃脱，两人一来一往过起了拳脚。

海尔森自以为不着痕迹地退了一步，避开扭打中的两人，他认为应该还有别的办法从这里出去，而不一定非得完成任务——圣殿骑士大团长通常不会那么天真，但——他撞上了一堵肉墙，康纳不知道什么时候堵住了他的去路。

原住民的直觉告诉他，这是他最好的机会。“父亲，你逃不掉的。”康纳这句话又轻易地撩起了海尔森的怒火，没等他反唇相讥康纳下一句又硬生生把他钉在了原位。

“我确实有想过对你那么做。”

海尔森直视着康纳，用圆滑的伦敦腔慢悠悠地说：“你想操我？”

这是今晚康纳第三次点头。接着，在海尔森反应过来之前，康纳把人放倒在地，帽子被扫到了地上，斗篷也松开了些许。“我很抱歉，父亲，我读完了你的日记，我真的很抱歉。”康纳抱住海尔森的脖子，有什么湿乎乎的东西掉到了他的皮肤上。

这孩子哭了？如此戏剧化的展开让海尔森有些措手不及，他准备好的一大推斥责的话还有关于道德的训诫未能说出口。日记？什么时候他拿到了自己的日记？随之涌上他大脑的一连串疑问则让海尔森更难抉择他开口要先说什么了。

康纳毛毛躁躁地把自己的唇蹭到了海尔森的嘴边，极力克制又忍不住试探着索取可能的回应。海尔森张了几次嘴，最后还是把到嘴边的“I'm your father.”给吞了回去，到现在这个情形了他还想向康纳索取所谓的亲情未免太过自欺欺人了。罢了，他就当一回无底线纵容自己孩子的慈父吧。

真诚而又炽热的感情融化了海尔森的外壳，被康纳压在身下的身体不再紧绷，甚至抬手拍了拍已经成长了的男人的背。康纳嘟囔了句莫霍克语原本压抑的激情变本加厉地倾泻到海尔森身上。

离两人不远处，谢伊和爱德华刚气喘吁吁地停争斗，转头却发现他们父子两人已经啃在了一块。

“老天……”爱德华差点惊叫出声，就算是海盗也不见得看见父子乱伦能简单就接受了。“告诉我，他们跟我没有血缘关系。”谢伊刚想安慰他两句，结果海盗又语出惊人：“反正没见过面就当做陌生人处理了。”

“咳咳。”谢伊尴尬地假咳着，他就这样光看着也不是个办法，况且他心里那点小心思……有机会而不去争取可不是他的信条。当机立断，刺客猎人大步上前抓住压在他顶头上司身上的刺客导师，一扭一送，把人推开去。

“你……！”好事被打断，康纳恕不可遏，下意识地就去摸腰间的战斧。还好，在这个空间，任何武器都没有办法使用。

故意无视康纳，谢伊让自己成为海尔森的靠垫，从后抱住了衣襟被扯开的男人，手掌更进一步滑入其中。谢伊这么做也是提心吊胆着，仗着明明应该是他先告白的怨气，恶向胆边生才敢那么对海尔森。事实上，他伸进海尔森怀里的手紧张得快要抽筋，他日思夜想的肌肤在他掌下而他生怕自己碰到了它便会打碎水中的倒影。

“够了。”海尔森这一吼让谢伊和康纳都吓了一跳，僵在原地。康纳看着他就像一只被遗弃在路边的大狗，眼巴巴地看着主人又因为命令而不能动弹；谢伊逃避似地闭上了眼睛，脸上的表情仿佛下一秒海尔森就要把它送上绞刑架。

叹了口气，海尔森轻捏了谢伊的手指，在康纳不甘地低吼后朝他招招手把人唤到身边。“你们两个——”

爱德华就像看戏一样，抱着手臂蹲在一旁，遗憾自己手头没有朗姆和鱿鱼干。“我怀疑我生的是一个女儿。”

“你确实有一个女儿，以及行行好，”海尔森对自己的父亲还是存有一丝敬畏和濡慕之情的，“别在那只是看着。”到最后这句几乎已经是红着脸的请求了。

爱德华意味深长地吹了声口哨，“我回去后第一件事情就是把家规写起来。”看得海尔森不知道是羞愤还是气恼地涨红脸才愉快地加入战局。

海盗甩掉身上的布料，居高临下地捏住谢伊的下巴强迫他抬起头和自己接吻。他算是应了海尔森的求助信息，可他没打算让谢伊的手从海尔森身上挪开。对于爱德华的插手谢伊不满地哼哼起来，可不容忽视的来自大海的味道铺天盖地地压向他，血液里向往浪花与海风的那部分鼓噪着冲向大脑和下面。

爱德华的吻技实在太好了。谢伊晕乎乎地想，被扰乱了注意力，他放在海尔森怀里的手就不是那么致命了。康纳重新扑了上去，在他父亲露出的锁骨上又舔又咬。

真不知道哪里出错了才会让狼崽子这样着急，海参推搡着康纳的头让他从被咬渗血的锁骨上离开。“别告诉我你——”他有意拉长音节等待康纳的反驳，可惜狼崽子还是瞪着双莫名其妙的眼睛看他，“你没抱过别的什么人。”

“没有。”康纳说得理直气壮，海尔森倒吸了口气。

“噗嗤。”爱德华忍不住笑出了声，在海尔森发怒前安抚到，“看在你要招呼处男的份上，我会保证这条小鱼不给你添乱。”

不知不觉降到了食物链的最低端，谢伊忍不住发声抗议了：“这不公平！”他双手紧紧抱住了海尔森像抓住什么救命稻草一样，反倒令他只能直面康纳的进攻。

“公平？嘿，我当然选择给‘肯威’家帮忙啦。”爱德华冲谢伊笑出一口白牙，然后凑到他耳边舔着耳垂用只有他们两个能听见的声音说：“又不是一会你吃不到。”

“成交。”

 

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·本章是 康纳x海参 德华x鳕鱼 有鳕鱼→海参 明示  
> ·搞起来没玩没了……尽量在春节前让他们搞完  
> ·欢迎留言告诉我你们想看的体位

丝毫没有意识到自己已经被卖掉了海尔森正苦恼如何解释好让自己不会被儿子的“脱处”之旅搞得伤痕累累。被推开的康纳不甚开心地再次贴近海尔森，鼓胀的下体隔着布料在父亲的大腿上磨蹭。

海尔森伸手去摸他的裤裆，略微潮湿的手感让他勾了勾嘴角。“耐心点。”他把自己的衣襟拉得更开一些，领巾早就不知去向，不见日光的苍白肌肤让康纳咽了咽口水，谢伊放在上面揉捏的手很大程度起来推波助澜的作用。

被爱德华拥吻着，谢伊渐渐大胆了起来，手掌霸占了海尔森一侧的胸肌，用掌心的茧子缓缓磨着他的乳头。他自己则是仰起头，任由爱德华的手从领口探入，感受粗糙却灵巧的手指在他颈侧摩挲。

常年在海上的生活并没有让爱德华和谢伊在性事上变得粗鲁，平等的取悦对方是他们共同的默契。对比之下，没有经验的康纳显得格外急躁，在他眼中海尔森的动作是多余浪费时间的，他不否认那些动作挑逗着他的神经，但他需要更直接更迅速的碰触。

海尔森却仿佛不知道似的，解开衬衫的所有扣子后任由它敞开着，然后拍了拍谢伊的手背示意他把衣服也都褪去，圣殿骑士厚重的外套磨在他皮肤上可不怎么舒服。

再三的拒绝已经让狼崽急不可耐，在他做出鲁莽的举动前海尔森终于不再试图挑战他的耐心，拉过他的手摁在自己未被照顾过的另一侧胸膛上。“好孩子。”他说。仿佛开启了什么开关，康纳安静了下来，温顺地配合海尔森脱去他身上的衣服，当然在过程中他的口和手都没离开过海尔森的胸口。

当海尔森的手放在年轻刺客的腰带上时，康纳还下意识地瑟缩了一下。“现在才想起来害羞未免太迟了。”

“闭嘴吧海尔森，我可算是知道为什么这孩子会选择成为刺客和你对着干了。”

“哦？我倒是想听听你的分析。”

谢伊不知道为什么这俩父子在这种情况下还能对掐起来，放任他们争吵并不是合适的选择，于是他决定帮帮他的大团长。圣殿骑士恋恋不舍地收回在海尔森胸口流连的手转而抱住爱德华的腰。他现在的姿势有些别扭，不过不妨碍爱德华得知他的意图。海盗把自己的腰带甩到一边，失去束缚的裤子掉到地上，微微勃起的阴茎就这样直接戳在谢伊的嘴旁。

“真难想象我的父亲竟是个不穿内裤的家伙。”海尔森瞥见了这一幕，显然他抓到了先机。

爱德华倒也不是不愿意再回敬他一句，可是谢伊张口把他的老二全含进了嘴里，突如其来的温软让他咬住嘴唇以免发出过于“不男人”的呻吟。谢伊的口活算不得熟练，但知道避开牙齿用舌头辅助，同时他的手托住两颗沉甸甸的球用指尖刮骚着上面的沟壑。

爱德华低头只见自己的阴茎逐渐把谢伊的嘴巴撑大，嘴唇都撑得薄薄的，前刺客快速地挪动着脑袋，他无法吞入的部分越来越多，可他就像不会认输似的，较劲般张着嘴神志喉管，即便他被戳到了深处挤出泪花也没舍得把嘴里的东西吐出来。

他再克制自己似乎就是对谢伊的不尊重了。“哦操。”他抓住谢伊的头发，一边往下摁一边挺起自己的腰，好几下都让前刺客的鼻梁没入了自己深色的耻毛之中。也不是没有被别人含过老二，爱德华却觉得他现在正仿佛被卷进了海龙卷里，同时接二连三的疯狗浪超他打来。

谢伊在一次吞吐后推着爱德华的腿吐出了被他舔得亮晶晶的阴茎，他的嘴唇被磨得有些疼了。“我认为应该轮到我了？”他的声音变得有些黯哑，现在他的老二挤在裤子里十分的难受，他迫不及待地希望能解脱出来。

这边海尔森也没精力去挑衅爱德华了，康纳无师自通地学会了在吮吸的时候用牙齿去令乳尖变得更加红艳可口，舌尖戳刺着渐渐绽放的缝隙；手则在海尔森另一侧腾出来胸上肆虐，指腹、粗茧已经不能满足他，修剪整齐的指甲掐着尖端的一点，不甚用力的扯起。海尔森连吸了好几口气才缓过来，这孩子绝对是在嫉妒刚才谢伊碰触过这里，连掐带扯地行为让奶头又疼又辣，但无可否认的快感由那而起酥软了他的腰肢。

“嘘，轻点……”海尔森咬着唇在康纳耳边发出近乎求饶的声音，还讨好地在他脸颊落下一根亲吻。刺客心满意足地改为用掌心安抚被蹂躏过度的乳头，海尔森的手才得以拉开刺客的裤子包裹住他的阴茎。

“嗯唔！”康纳低吼了一声，阴茎在海尔森的手掌中跳了跳，终究是忍住没有直接射出来。

“做得很好。”伦敦腔像丝绸一样滑过刺客导师的耳朵，如蛇魅缠上他的脖颈。事实上被缠上的是他早就硬到不行的阴茎，被海尔森掌心的茧子一刮就流出不少前液。海尔森坏心眼地掐住了他的根部，另一只手伸过去揉着他光滑的龟头，把溢出的前液一点不少地涂回它身上。

处男哪里经得住这样的把弄，康纳把头埋在海尔森颈侧喘个不停，身体时不时发狠地抖两下，用厚重的鼻音喊道：“rake:ni.”迟到了二十多年的撒娇让海尔森动容了，他问：“就甘心第一次这样射在外面？”康纳的头发左右蹭了蹭海尔森的脖子，闷闷道：“别折磨我了。”

“帮我脱掉。”海尔森放开了康纳，抓着他的手要他一起对付圣殿骑士复杂的腰带。康纳的阴茎在海尔森把裤子褪下来的时候蹭到了一下布料表面，没忍住又哼哼了两声。“把注意力集中到接下来的事情上。”海尔森屈尊降贵地告诉了他一个小窍门。

大团长显然也不是毫无感觉的，他的老二也硬邦邦地竖在那里，康纳正准备效仿谢伊那样给他一个口活被海尔森制止了。“别——就赶紧到下一步。”拒绝一个口活是非常艰难的决定，海尔森盯着康纳翘得老高的阴茎说服自己。

面对这种情况，康纳茫然不知所措，他的本能告诉他似乎是得找个洞插进去，但人全身上下统共有几个入口？他不得不把求助的视线投向了海尔森。

干咳了一声，海尔森把两个指头放进嘴里舔湿，到了这个时候在扭捏可不是什么美德。康纳就怔怔地看着海尔森的红舌包裹住指尖，嘴唇含着它们吞吐，不由得遐想自己的阴茎塞在其中会是怎样一个感受。缺少了布料的阻挡，海尔森第一时间就明白了康纳在想些什么，滴在他大腿上的前液可不会说谎。

即便不够湿润，海尔森还是一手掰开臀瓣露出身下的穴口，被舔过的两根手指试了试便插了进去。如果到这里康纳还没明白那他也不配当上刺客导师了，他抓住父亲的手腕，用自己的速度帮助他抽插，一根手指也伸到了海尔森的嘴边。

湿润的舌头裹上指尖，依然还带有森林里松果的味道，像品尝什么美食，海尔森的舌头绕着指头来回打转，像贪吃的猫一样把许多口水流在了上面。康纳的手指就这样带着一堆口水加入了先前海尔森的手指之中，由他们引导着开拓那许久未有人造访的地方。

康纳的注意力完全被转移了，他集中精神在探索海尔森的体内，眼睛都不敢眨急切地记录下他在自己手指下的一举一动。

“呼、嗯……”海尔森发出几个破碎的喉音，他自己的手脱了出来虚虚地握住康纳的手腕。

海尔森是紧张着吗？康纳觉得自己的手指被夹得有点过紧了，他的抽插有些艰难，现在他的三根手指已经完全取代了海尔森的，自由地在后穴中进出。康纳试着转动手腕，然而手指像碰到什么地方一样，海尔森整个人僵硬了一下随后摊在了康纳身上。

他再也忍不住了，抽出手指道了声抱歉，拉起海尔森的腿下身毫不留情地捅了进去。

“啊……”海尔森叫出来声，康纳也没好到哪去，以为他把海尔森弄疼了，僵着身体把人抱在怀里动也不敢动。天见可怜，他的肉棒被海尔森又软又紧的后穴吸着，内里的软肉推挤着他的龟头，两侧都好好地照顾到，仿佛置身天堂而他又得靠意志力把自己紧紧钉在地上。

深吸了好几口气，海尔森才缓过来扭了扭屁股，把自己唤到了一个舒服的姿势，随即便感觉到一股热流在他体内迸开。

“哦。”他说。

康纳憋红了脸，垂着头不敢直视海尔森，他本能地明白自己好像搞砸了，还是很令人羞耻的方式地把事情搞砸了。

“没有关系，第一次来说你做得很好了，况且这样我们就有了更多的时间。”海尔森抱住康纳的头，亲吻了他的发顶，“嗯哼，还没有软下去，你的身体素质很不错。所以为什么不继续呢？”

甜蜜的暖流涌了上来，康纳发出一声呜咽紧紧抱住了海尔森，他用尽办法让他们的肌肤尽可能多地相贴。

不知道这对父子这边发生了如此曲折的剧情，爱德华忙着把谢伊和自己扒个精光。他们两个老手到省去了很多不必要的过程，手口并用在对方身上的敏感带挑起一簇簇火苗。

爱德华用自己的硬挺撞向谢伊的，扭着腰把肉棒当剑甩似地轻一下重一下地顶着他，双手包住谢伊的翘臀用力地搓揉。男人的屁股终究比妹子的要结实一些，爱德华不得不多使点劲才能把两个臀瓣掰开。

“别夹这么紧，亲爱的，一会有你夹的时候。”

回给他的是谢伊在他屁股上的一巴掌，“说得好，你赶紧转过去。”

意识到谢伊不是光靠打嘴炮就能让他服软的角色，爱德华果断先下手为强，手指贱兮兮地探到穴口硬是挤了进去。没有润滑的干燥手指强行进入，谢伊只感到一阵火辣从屁股升起，没到不能忍受的地步，但私密处又辣又痒让他非常不适应。他扭着腰想把手指甩出去，爱德华顺势抽出了一点，在谢伊松一口气放松下来后，迅速地把整根手指送了进去，就像把袖剑送进敌人心脏那样不拖泥带水。

“唔！”谢伊狠狠地咬在了爱德华的肩膀上，牙齿都陷进肉里，直到他尝到了一丝血腥味。

爱德华疼得倒吸冷气，“嘶——你他妈——”一连串的脏话脱口而出，手下也是愈发不留情面，手指来来回回快速抽插，磨得谢伊直哼哼。

新进船长显然没有纵横四海的老油条脏话储备丰富，他刚回了一嘴爱德华又挤进了一根手指，谢伊只能喘着气把自己挂在老海盗身上，“操你…”

“啪。”爱德华回敬了他一巴掌拍在屁股上，前刺客彻底软下了腰。“是我操你，嗯？这位船员有意见吗？”

“唔嗯！”

爱德华的手指戳到了谢伊的前列腺，前刺客忍不住呻吟了一声，原本干涩紧闭的后穴瞬间变得放松，爱德华的手指再次出入了一趟，竟渐渐有了湿意。

“啊哈……你这个……”谢伊一时想不出要用什么话来骂人了。

然而在他里面肆虐的手指并不乐意一直刺激他那一点，故意在周围抠挖。“如何？”爱德华坏笑着逼问。

咬着唇愤愤地瞪了男人一眼，谢伊抓住他的金发用额头撞了对方的，“Aya，captain.”他把这句话的尾音藏进了两人的唇舌间。

爱德华心情愉悦地抵着那块地方不断戳弄，手指轻松地进出肉穴，但依旧会紧紧夹住他手指的根部，内里已经变得温软湿滑，亟待更粗更硬的东西光临了。他撸了一把谢伊抵在他小腹上的阴茎，然后把手指抽出来哄着对方道：“转过身去。”

前刺客被这仿佛塞壬的声音迷惑了，晕乎乎地转过身把屁股对给了这个贪婪的家伙。海盗头子不再客气，拉起他一只腿把自己的老二捅进了软乎乎的肉穴之中。

“操……太爽了。”爱德华圈住谢伊的腰把人拉得更贴向自己，他只觉得自己的阴茎被吞进了一个海底漩涡。他还没有动呢，后穴就颤颤巍巍地嘬着他，“操。”他又低声骂了一句，爽的。

谢伊可没有那么好受了，这个姿势他站又站不稳，想逃又逃不掉，埋在他体内的肉棒狡猾得要命，路过敏感点又仅仅是擦过，现在连动都不带动他，只把他撑开放在那，任由一波又一波热辣饱胀的快感冲刷着他。

像是在等谢伊适应，爱德华的手在谢伊肌理分明的腰侧摩挲着，同样饱经风吹日晒的皮肤就是比他的摸起来细腻，结实的肌肉比妹子的有手感，爱德华眯起眼睛把鼻子埋进了谢伊颈后的碎发中。滚烫的鼻息喷在后颈，像是被狮子咬住的猎物一样，谢伊下意识地踮起脚尖收紧了臀部肌肉，这一下差点把爱德华立马夹射了。海盗头子开始不管不顾地捉着他的腰开始顶撞起来。

爱德华的性爱就像他的人一样，猛烈、张扬、肆无忌惮，带着吞噬一切的野心，就像要把人都吃进肚子里才安心。谢伊就如一头可怜的小船在暴风雨中飘摇，而他能抓靠的又偏偏是把他掀得左摇右晃的大海，他的背靠着爱德华，几乎摊在了他的身上。骤雨疾风般的拍打落在谢伊的屁股上，响亮的肉体撞击声让爱德华的老二更硬了。

“慢、慢一点……”

“不，哈，慢下来我怕被你欲求不满夹死。”爱德华鼻尖蹭着谢伊的后颈，没羞没臊地说起下流的情话。

谢伊的身体抖了抖，反手攀住爱德华结实的手臂，如果忽视他腿间那根流水流个不停的肉棒，他就像钉在船头的萨莫色雷斯胜利女神。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·本章是 康纳x海参 德华x鳕鱼 的后半截，然后鳕鱼要吃海参啦~  
> ·请告诉更多的play呀☆  
> ·快夸我勤劳（你），你们的留言是我动力~

“哇哦。”长辈激烈的性事让康纳的脸更红了，他未抬眼去看，但入耳的声音已经足够让他迅速再次的硬起。本来初尝人事的男孩效率就是会比较高嘛。他埋在海尔森体内的阴茎也缓缓动起来。

不同于一开始的急切地爽到眼前除了白光什么都没有，现在康纳能仔细地观察海尔森脸上的表情：他往里推一寸，海尔森抿得死紧的唇便会张开一丝，泄出一点气声，呼吸也会稍稍停滞，眼睛会瞪大却不同于和他争吵时的那样惹人生气；他往外拔出一厘，海尔森会把憋了许久的气吐出，带上一个喉音，脸上紧绷的肌肉也会放松下来，露出一副不舍的表情。

康纳看得心神荡漾，猛地往里撞去，海尔森像是被弄疼了一般低呼一声，眼角也有些湿润。如果他之前就用这样的表情面对自己，争吵或许就不会发生了。

海尔森管不到康纳内心复杂的情感了，光是强撑着摆出最后的体面已经是他的极限，他不得不承认康纳十分对他的胃口，各个方面来说都是。海尔森正在和他体内的征服欲斗争，他很想推到康纳骑在他身上，命令他的手只能放在两侧，而他则会撑着康纳胸肌起落。但他不能，早在他荒唐的年少岁月中寻找到自己的目标后，他就不曾允许自己把精力过多地放在个人欲望上，今天这场混乱的情事已经是他最大的放纵了。

“父亲。”康纳叫着他一边凑到他的嘴边讨吻，他向来拒绝身体接触，但对于碰触海尔森，他却觉得永远都不够，仿佛要趁机把之前缺失的部分都补回来一样。

然而正是这样的康纳让海尔森更无从招架，这孩子想从他身上索取的并不止是性爱，如果只是那样，海尔森在康纳释放第一次后就能简单地推开他还会顺便嘲笑他，可他却索取着更多他早已为了教团而深埋遗忘的东西。它们还在，海尔森内心深处明白这一点，它们被康纳吸引响应他的呼唤，它们要破壳而出了连带着表面的欲望一起。

海尔森躲闪着康纳，取而代之的是引导向他下身的手，他拉住康纳的手腕，用自己的龟头去顶撞对方掌心的粗糙。年轻人被轻易地转移了注意力，刚刚海尔森刚替他做过，他知道如何模仿，握住海尔森柱身上下撸动，同时拇指还不忘擦了擦他的龟头。成功挤出几滴前液后，康纳开心地用指尖擦起展示给海尔森看，甚至连腰都忘了摆。

“你就不能接着动吗？”海尔森埋怨道，他不自觉用回了平时对康纳的口气，但夹在声声喘息之中杀伤力等于零。康纳觉得父亲的抱怨是那么的可爱，他羞于面对刚才他略显淫荡的动作，于是，康纳孩子气发作了。他故意张合了下手指，展示指尖黏连的线条，接着用他认为天真的语气说：“我不动，你里面就一口一口地吃着我，我觉得比我自己动还要舒服。”

他这些话到底哪学来的？海尔森绝望的闭上眼，该死的他对下流的情话非常有感觉，身体诚实地抖了抖，老二又吐出一股清液。

“父亲，你咬我咬得更紧了。”康纳诚实地告知海尔森他的感受，“疼。”最后这个是假的，他爽得不得了。

海尔森闻言努力让自己放松，但康纳在他体内的阴茎却突然抖了抖，蹭到了他敏感的部位，条件反射地他又夹紧了自己的屁股。

“你夹这么紧我没法动。”康纳这会说的是真话，他只感觉自己的阴茎被困住，龟头像是被什么东西缠住一样，他想拔都拔不出来。

海尔森摸不准康纳究竟哪句是故意哪句是无心的了，他无法控制自己的身体攀向巅峰，突兀地，他就像触电一样，身体猛地抖了抖，四肢绷得死紧，而后精液像爆发的岩浆一样一股一股地往外冒。

康纳又用莫霍克语嘟囔了起来，沉浸在高潮余韵中的海尔森根本无暇猜测他说了什么，他蜷缩在康纳怀里，小口小口地喘着气。“刚才不动，现在你敢动我就剐了你。”海尔森恶狠狠地在康纳耳边威胁，一点气势也没有。

“您不能那么霸道。”康纳偏偏不信邪地动了动腰，刚射精浑身敏感得要命的海尔森没控制住叫出了声。“父亲，你多叫几声，我喜欢。”康纳抽插起来，海尔森的呻吟挤掉了他原本想说出口的话，只能在内心暗骂这个狡猾的狼崽了。

就像是为了和康纳较劲，爱德华也开始往死里干起谢伊。圣殿骑士的呻吟声此起彼伏，传到刺客们的耳中犹如天籁。

“接好了，甜心。”爱德华咬着谢伊的耳垂说，他死死摁着谢伊的腰把人钉在原地，自己连根没入后还往里顶了顶，老二在被驯服的肠肉的包裹中跳了两下，射出主人积攒的存货。

一股一股又一股，爱德华绵长的高潮和仿佛没有尽头的射精让谢伊有种被灌满了的错觉。他下意识地用手捂住了肚子，意外摸到了爱德华的形状，“天啊……”刺客猎人被惊呆了，呆愣着接完了海盗射出的所有东西。

喘着粗气，爱德华在谢伊脸颊上吧唧一口，“真乖。”

他得意忘形了。

谢伊可不是什么能被抱在怀里任人搓扁的娇弱女子，敢从兄弟会跳槽到圣殿的狠人被爱德华这么一而再再而三地当成妹子调戏，终于爆发了。没管爱德华是否还在高潮的余韵当中，抽身而起，膝盖往腰侧一撞结实有力的大腿顺势绞住脖子，干净利落地把毫无防备的海盗摁倒在地，仅在爱德华的阴茎滑出穴口发出“啵”的一声时乱了气息。

如果被真正的敌人这样制住的话，爱德华说不定就得考虑一下自己的性命安全，但谢伊曲着腿跪在他胸口，又挺直着腰板把下身全亮给他看，致命威胁可就变成了致命诱惑了。

“呃……”爱德华刚要开口就被谢伊打断。“别以为我让你上你就能叫我甜心了。”谢伊用他最凶狠的眼神瞪着爱德华，然而一滴水声打破了他努力营造出的氛围。爱德华之前留在他体内的精液正顺着他的大腿往下滑，他的穴口还在吐出更多的白浊，挂不住的便滴落在原主人胸口。

再凶狠的眼神也无法挽救这个场面了。“别浪费好东西。”爱德华嬉皮笑脸地拭掉胸口的白浊，把自己精液的抹到了谢伊的嘴唇上，“张嘴。”

他从未想过海盗竟如此老辣！谢伊突然不知道该如何反应了，自己一屁股坐到他脸上要他自己舔干净？不不不，这样做还是便宜了这个色鬼。要他也贡献出自己的屁股来上一发？谢伊对这个提议有点心动，但瞟到离他不远处海尔森那双被康纳磨到失神的灰蓝色的眼，内心的不甘又翻涌了出来。

“一边呆着别来妨碍我了。”谢伊对爱德华说。

“我保证在不会捣乱。”海盗才不会签订对自己不利的契约，他可没承诺什么不是吗？

夹着爱德华的精液，谢伊爬到海尔森的身边捧起他无法承受过多快感而失神的脸，亲昵地落下一吻。康纳看了他一眼，但咬着牙努力向海尔森证明自己的年轻人没空把趁机来夺食的家伙赶走。

谢伊得寸进尺地撬开了海尔森的唇，勾住他的舌头忘情地吮吸，海尔森被吻到喘不过气猛烈地咳嗽了两声才回过神来。

“哦，谢伊。”他说，这不是一个招呼，晕乎乎的状态下海尔森没有注意到自己语气显得很冷漠。

“Sir.”谢伊觉得自己的嘴里充满了苦味，明明刚才还汲取了名为海尔森的甜蜜。圣殿骑士半搂住海尔森，手不规矩地在他胸口和小腹之间来回。“你都射过一次了，现在该轮到我了吧？”他带着点抱怨的口吻道，“我都听你的让人上了。”

“我知道。”海尔森叹息一声，正要继续说什么，康纳突然加快了速度把他的话变成了破碎的呻吟。

康纳从鼻子里发出了不满的哼哼，惹得海尔森白了他一眼，同时下定决心开口道：“谦让，”海尔森明白让狼崽把到嘴的肉吐出来是几乎不可能的，可谢伊心碎的眼神同样让他不知如何面对，年长者只好公平地对待他们，“分享，让快乐加倍。”迟了二十年海尔森才同康纳说出这句经典的育儿名言，不同的语境显然让这句话有了不同的理解。

爱德华吹了声口哨：“没想到啊。”谢伊也仿佛被什么击中似的，瞬间激动得不能自已，抱着海尔森又是亲又是啃。

他们到底把自己的话理解成了什么？海尔森思考了一会才反应过来，哽着声音喊：“不是那个意思！”

处男康纳完全没明白大人们在打什么哑谜，但看着谢伊把海尔森夹在中间的姿势，隐隐约约他猜到了。只在酒馆和甲板上听过只言片语，康纳并不明白海尔森“暗示”的玩法有多么刺激。

“Sir，我的好Sir……”谢伊的手指来到了海尔森被撑开的后穴周围，轻轻地刮骚，若有似无的碰触令海尔森紧张不已。

海尔森带上了一点哭腔：“不，不行的。”他是真的有点害怕。没见过海尔森这副模样的康纳，没忍住又狠狠地干了他一下，海尔森被顶得向后倒去，撞在谢伊的胸口，就像投怀送抱一样。

“不试试看怎么知道呢？况且可是sir先发出的邀请。”

谢伊不为所动地继续绕着被撑开的后穴打转，指尖试探地贴着康纳的阴茎一起往里探去。

“不，等等！”海尔森猛地挣扎起来，蹬着腿想逃离两人的怀抱，然而谢伊硬是拉开了一道缝隙把手指挤了进去。海尔森伸长脖子发出一声悲鸣，冷汗从额头冒出，身体上的疼痛倒还是其次，被撑坏的假想把他吓坏了，他就像一条脱水的鱼，在砧板上无助地扭动。

“嘘，放轻松，你没有事。”谢伊哄着海尔森，一遍又一遍地亲吻他的唇角，手指却是不肯再拔出来了。

康纳没料到会有这样的刺激，他的阴茎被别的男人的手指碰触了，在海尔森的后穴里。快感来得过于猛烈，以至于他大脑一片空白都没有反应过来，楞楞地让阴茎楔在后穴里依旧干着之前的活计。

海尔森湿润的眼睛恳求地看向谢伊，他摸索着握住谢伊的手腕，他已经没力气把他的手拉开了。“我说了，不，谢伊。”他把头靠向了谢伊的肩膀，小声地对他说，“你想反抗我的命令？你就不想独自完整地抱我一次吗？”然后又凄惨地转向康纳，眼里积蓄多时的眼泪登时就掉了下来，海尔森很快眨掉随即挤出一个讥讽的微笑，轻轻地对他说：“你想这么报复我是吗？”

这下轮到康纳和谢伊手足无措了。

年轻的刺客急急忙忙把自己从他父亲的身体里撤出来，笨拙地想要说什么好让海尔森不要误解他，发出几声呜咽后只喊出一句：“我不是。”刺客猎人也好不到哪去，反手抓住海尔森想要收回去的手腕，无数个亲吻落在他掌心。“你明白我对你的心，sir，我……我绝不会背叛你。”

围观了全程的爱德华忍不住赞叹起来，他儿子玩弄人心的手段太高明了，只要他不心软没人能逃出他的手掌心。咋着舌，爱德华毫不介意地用这幅画面当佐料自己撸了起来，他的不应期也过去得很快。海盗头子盘坐在离三人稍远的地方，眯着眼不疾不徐地动手。

主动权回到了海尔森手上，他哼哼了两声那副高傲的模样又加载回来。“过来谢伊。”他犹如高傲的君王，招呼谢伊来服侍他。“躺下。”海尔森命令道。

毕竟跟着海尔森的时间长，谢伊明白过来刚才不过是海尔森夺回主动权所演的戏，哼哼唧唧地照办了，虽然他更想摁着海尔森操一顿。

“刚才你弄疼我了。”

“你要报复回来？”

“不，”海尔森冲他笑了笑，“我要你帮我舔舒服了。”

“咕噜。”谢伊发出了一声响亮的吞口水声，大团长莫不是知道到他刚才也想这么干来着？

海尔森长腿一跨，骑到了谢伊脸上。“你刚才碰肿了的地方都要好好地让它们消肿。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·继续鳕鱼x海参，有爱德华康纳片段，接着就是爱德华+鳕鱼双龙海参啦！  
> ·追星停了两天没更新回来有点手生了……  
> ·欢迎继续留言告诉我你们想看的！有评论才有动力www

海尔森在面对谢伊时多了一点骄纵的味道，他明白只要没碰到底线无论做什么谢伊都会帮他。用舌头处理掉康纳留在他身体里面的精液显然离底线还有很远，海尔森不客气地用自己的屁股闷住谢伊的唇，两颗卵蛋垂放在他高挺的鼻梁上。“唔嗯~”谢伊发出一声不知道是难受还是难耐的呻吟，“Sir，太高一点，我看不见。”他希望能看清海尔森的下面。

不远处的爱德华可是看得很清楚，海尔森跨开双腿的后他的后穴跟着露了出来，才被干过的小穴微张着，一口一口往外吐着白浊。虽然刚才海尔森喊疼喊得惊天动地，但现在看小口的模样，哪里有半点受伤的痕迹，爱德华不屑地撇撇嘴，圣殿骑士就是虚伪。

孩子气地，海尔森用力坐下左右扭了扭才恩赐般抬起腰，给他的下属呼吸空间。为了方便谢伊动作，他还大发慈悲地岔开了腿。

谢伊似乎还嫌弃海尔森的腿张得不够大一般，两手包住他的臀瓣往外掰好让穴口长得更大一点，还有他悄悄用手指擦掉了先前流出来的精液，毕竟他对那小子还是有诸多不满。谢伊的舌头在敏感的边缘转了一圈，逗得小口瑟缩了一下，年轻的圣殿骑士觉得非常有趣，不断地用舌尖碰触，在穴口瑟缩后立刻撤回，等它毫无防备时再次袭上。海尔森揪住了他的头发，警告道：“不许玩了。”谢伊轻笑出声，喷出的气息又引得海尔森身体抖了抖，穴口突然大开，把剩余的精液都给排了出来。谢伊猝不及防地吃了一嘴，苦着脸赶紧吞了下去，他得趁着机会一举入侵。

柔软的头轻易地就进到了内里，还未满足的肠壁蠕动着追逐着灵活的小蛇。不同于被阴茎直接操干，温软的肉块不具有侵略感，哪里需要它才转到哪里，贴心得就像是自己掌控着一般。海尔森找回了一点控制的安全感，放软身子随谢伊品尝了。

大胆的圣殿骑士伸出俩根手指扒开那暗粉色的洞口，整个嘴唇贴上，用他能使出的最大力气又吸又舔起来。乱了节奏的快感让海尔森不得不揪紧谢伊的头发保持身体平衡，他发出一声啜泣，不愿承认他因快感不掌握在自己手中而感到慌乱了。谢伊哪里考虑那么多，舌头模仿着性交的动作充一进一出，同时充分利用优势用高挺的鼻梁顶撞压在他鼻子上的囊袋，无间地配合起来带给海尔森最多的快乐。

他会承受不住的！海尔森敏锐地意识到这个问题后扭着腰想要逃跑，被谢伊抓着大腿拉了回来，用力过猛臀肉打在脸上发出令人脸热的声音。抓住机会的刺客猎手趁机让自己的舌头探进了更深的地方，愈发努力地用唇舌伺候。

大团长越发慌乱了，他把自己的腰扭得更厉害，却没料到谢伊没刮干净的胡茬在他臀瓣上来回刮擦也变成了一种酥麻的快感。

“唔嗯……哈，够了……”海尔森不得不开口求饶，什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，这就是了。

谢伊虽然也喜欢听海尔森发出脆弱的声音，但他更喜欢那个挺拔绝不退缩的脊梁。圣殿骑士忠诚地执行了他上司的命令，托着海尔森从他脸上滑下，让他跪坐在了自己的胯上，未曾发泄过硬邦邦的肉棒直矗在海尔森穴口。

海尔森冲他一挑眉，勾着嘴角似笑非笑。谢伊暗骂了一句，抓着海尔森的屁股死命揉捏，他怎么不知道他的“Sir”浪起来也能要人命？难得这种天赋也是会遗传的？

海尔森前后摆弄起来，谢伊的阴茎就在他臀瓣中间夹着，龟头一次次滑过微张的穴口戳在他的臀肉上。“Sir……”谢伊发出可怜兮兮的声音，海尔森愉快地俯下身轻啄了一下他的唇，不再戏弄他，一屁股坐下去把阴茎吞到了底。

康纳像无头苍蝇一样在他们两人周围绕圈，海尔森和谢伊都分不出经历去管他，任由他做各种可爱的尝试想插到他们中间来，显然，新手失败了。

康纳绕着转了不知道第几圈后，才发现他真的没机会了。爱德华看得好像，招招手让他坐到自己的身边来，一起当观众一边自己动手丰衣足食。不经意间扭头瞥见的这一幕让海尔森诡异地觉得自己被置于大庭广众之下，虽然一开始就是四人参与的混乱性爱，但被康纳那么认真地看着——

哦，他为什么更加兴奋了呢？

跨坐在谢伊身上的海尔森展露出的是另一种风情，高高在上的维持着威严的，除了微颤的嘴唇和绯红的眼角，和他平日的表情几无差别。谢伊检讨自己，当初在莫林根号上为什么没有对他出手，海尔森在几副面孔中来回转换游刃有余的样子明显是个情场老手，而他却只敢纯情地仰望。早知道，早知道就好了……谢伊强壮的腰部向上挺，狠狠地戳在海尔森的敏感点上，终于又让那嘴唇张开发出惊叫。

谢伊迷恋从他的大团长嘴里发出的一切声音，手指忍不住摸上艳红的唇，就像擦了口红似的。海尔森拉开他的手又给了他一个轻吻，不咸不淡地说：“刚刚那一下很不错。”

他的大团长发话了，同所有忠诚的圣殿会做的那样，他会为了他尽一切努力。谢伊扶住海尔森的腰，像打桩一样猛烈地干了起来。海尔森的嘴合不上了，咿咿呀呀地浪叫起来，身体也没法保持骑坐的姿势，软趴趴地伏在谢伊身上，蹭得他胸口一片口水。

今天才初尝禁果的康纳哪里见过这等场景，抓着自己的老二眼睛都眨不动了。爱德华看得好笑，拍拍康纳的手臂说：“想分一杯羹吗？我教你一个办法。”康纳转过头，看向他的眼神仿佛救世主降临。

面对如此诚挚的目光，爱德华不由得在内心忏悔了一秒钟，为他接下来要干的。“你看，男人的胸肌虽然没有女人的软，但是……”他的目光在康纳的胸口徘徊，“你的也没比女人们小多少。”

康纳脑门上出现了一个问号，他不是要告诉自己加入海尔森和谢伊中间的办法吗，为什么提起他的胸来了？虽然他没比较过，但是确实给他做衣服的人抱怨过几次他的胸肌。

“把你的胸夹起来。”

这个指令让康纳有点摸不着头脑，夹起来的意思是……康纳动了动他的胸肌，自己觉得效果不甚满意，于是抱起双臂让胸肌具拢。

“这样？”

爱德华看着隆起的弧度吞了吞口水，“不不，用你的手往推就行。”康纳照着他的说的做了，他直着腰挺着胸，两只手掌把自己的胸部挤在一起，中间出现了一道深邃的乳沟。

“很好。”爱德华凑了上去，把自己的阴茎塞进了乳沟之中，“瞧，还有很多事情可以做。”他的阴茎蹭了蹭，留下一道水痕。

康纳露出一个恍然大悟的表情，随即撤开手掌便要去扒拉海尔森的。

“我还没说完呢。”没享受到的爱德华有点恼康纳冲动的性格，他把人拉了回来，用自己能发出的最循循善诱的声音，“接下去还有别的部分呢，看好。”

康纳盯着爱德华的眼睛，无言地问他，那是真的吗？爱德华被盯得差点直接招供了，康纳才说出一个“好”字。

自己的阴茎再一次被孙子的胸部夹住，爱德华忍不住发出一声赞叹，他下意识地来回抽插了几下。“你说要教我的其他东西呢？”康纳显然没打算让爱德华白占便宜。

海盗头子弹了弹舌头，手掌抱住康纳的手一起推挤他的胸。爱德华的手指陷进了乳肉中，指尖顶住乳头，把陷在里面的阴茎当做有趣的玩具时轻时重地向中间挤压。随着动作，康纳的乳头硬了起来，他加重了呼吸，爱德华的指尖却又调皮了起来，换着不同角度戳刺他的乳尖。

原来男人的胸部真是有感觉的。康纳惊奇地发现自己也能体会这个事实，他小腹紧绷快感如同轻微的电流一样传遍他的全身。

爱德华挺胯的动作大了起来，渗着前液的顶端撞到了康纳的下巴，男孩刚长出的胡须不轻不重地刮了龟头一下，爱德华忍不住呻吟了一声，在男孩下巴上留下来更多的水痕。

像是突然开窍一般，康纳低下头试着用舌头去够爱德华的龟头。见到这一幕，爱德华没能忍住把自己送进康纳嘴里的冲动，康纳的嘴含住他的龟头，一边用自己的胸挤压青筋凸起的柱身。

“你会知道这幅景象有多么诱人。”爱德华浅浅地抽插了几下，才不情愿地移开，视线却还紧紧黏在康纳的的胸上。他略带惋惜地说：“我真想射在你胸上，但是去吧，海尔森等着你。”他没让康纳为他吸出来，他可是还有别的打算呢。

“谢谢。”康纳认真地道谢反倒把爱德华噎了一瞬。这孩子……他看着康纳拉起被干软的海尔森，照着他刚才教的，甚至举一反三地用起了海尔森的胸部，最后海尔森被他摁着脑袋吞下了大部分柱体。

这孩子是个有前途的！

爱德华悄悄地来到海尔森身后，这位圣殿大团长的全部注意力都被另两人吸引过去了，正方便他下手。海盗头子举起手掌，“啪”，落在了海尔森的屁股上。海尔森反射性地夹紧了后面，谢伊赞许地叹了一声，他嘴里发出痛呼时收紧的喉咙取悦了康纳。

爱德华又掴了几下海尔森的屁股，直到不见光的臀肉上浮起一片粉红才收手。海尔森想扭过头来怒斥爱德华都做不到，只能呜呜地喊着。

“你是个淫荡的孩子，但是Daddy喜欢，要给你你最喜欢的。”爱德华低声说。海尔森疯狂地摇起了头，他几乎瞬间就明白了爱德华想要做什么。

爱德华的手指沿着先前谢伊走过的路线，在穴口稍微挤了挤便挤了进去，刚才谢伊的工作没有白费。

海尔森的呜咽声更大了，可是康纳的阴茎死死地堵住着他，让他没有机会发出拒绝的词汇。谢伊也配合地缓下顶撞，安抚地摩挲着海尔森的腰侧。

康纳倒是怜惜海尔森想要撤出去，结果反而是海尔森自己扒住他的胯把人压了回来，就像要分散注意力一样卖力地为康纳口交起来。爱德华的手指继续往里伸，湿滑的后穴被他拉开一小道缝隙，他得以伸进第二根手指，然后是第三根。

海尔森僵住身体不敢动了，像被钉住的蝴蝶，生怕轻轻地煽动翅膀就会把自己弄得四分五裂。爱德华的手指在肠道里进出无阻，虽然因为海尔森紧张稍微有点紧，但足够了。

只有康纳能看见海尔森灰蓝的眼里透出的惊恐和恳求，还有那么一点点被隐藏得很深的跃跃欲试，现在康纳不会看错了。

爱德华撤出手指，把阴茎抵住他的穴口和谢伊的挤在一块。“放松，我要进去了。”海尔森深吸了口气，没等他松开，阴茎坚定有力地插了进去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·鳕鱼+爱德x海参，双龙，康纳又只能一边看着啦  
> ·最后一轮欺负下爱德，大家有没有什么主意？  
> ·提前祝各位元宵节快乐~这篇竟然拖过了年……

海尔森没一口把康纳的老二咬下来全靠他过人的意志力，指甲抠进了康纳的大腿引得后者替他惨叫了起来，爱德华把孙子的惨叫当做了背景音，掰开海尔森屁股把阴茎往里再送进一寸。康纳想要退开去，但海尔森还死死抱着他的腿，含着他的老二，生理上抑制不住的口水和眼泪糊得他下面一片湿润。

海尔森当然是感到疼痛的，被两根不小的阴茎同时塞满完全超出了他的预期，可他也脱不开身，梗着脖子生抗下这一波疼痛。过一会就会好了，过一会就不疼了，就像过去所有的伤口一样，很快就会过去。

“呼吸。”爱德华从后面握住了他的脖子，虚虚地圈住没施加一点压力，“你快把康纳吓萎了。”谢伊则从一开始就在不停地抚摸他，终于让海尔森找回来一点理智松开了钳制着康纳的手。

“咳、咳，抱……嘶……”海尔森对着自己掐出来的血痕下意识地道歉。“没关系，父亲。”康纳半蹲下来握住海尔森的手，宽大温暖的手掌传递过源源不断的勇气。没想到会是这样，他在小巷子里用尖锐的讽刺遮掩他没有勇气握上的手，而他轻而易举地做到了。海尔森抽了抽鼻子，他刚才真的感到很疼。爱德华凑在他耳后喊着什么甜心蜜糖哄着他，海尔森反手推开了那根脑袋，“够了，上了就快点动。”他伸手抹了一把屁股上湿乎乎的液体，没见血，他也就没什么好顾虑的。

谢伊一起听见了这句话，他和爱德华显然还没什么默契，两根阴茎一齐往外抽又一齐插到底，这一进出又把海尔森搞得脸色煞白。好在谢伊善于观察，他悄悄地改变了自己的频率，和爱德华错开，轮流地操干大团长精贵的小穴。

“您可咬得真紧。”谢伊一冲到底，“很难想象您是第一次。”爱德华喷出一个鼻声，海尔森同时非常不雅地翻了个白眼，可惜谢伊全都错过了，继续沉浸在他美好的脑补中。“我想听您的声音，Sir.”

海尔森哼哼了两声便又咬着唇不肯出声了，两根凶器在他体内作乱，每每都还顶到了他的前列腺，高频密集的顶撞他要不用全部精力去注意自己的言行，他怕他会叫得比妓女还要淫乱。他能接受追求肉体上的欢愉，可不能接受失去对自身的掌控。  

“到这时候了还要忍着吗？海尔森？”爱德华的粗茧在海尔森的喉结上摩挲，暗示着他对所有人都坦诚的时机到了。经验丰富的海盗当然能洞穿一切，爱德华内心有些得意。“你喜欢这样。告诉我你还想要更多，对吗？”

爱德华的劝诱给了海尔森放荡的理由。“哦、哦，操…太重了、操、再里面点……”海尔森顺从地浪叫起来，表情放浪，蓝色的眸子在感官刺激下逐渐失神。

康纳哪里见过他一向自持的父亲露出这种神情，比之前还要诱人百倍。然而他能觊觎的也就只剩下海尔森的嘴巴，可他又不想错过父亲放浪起来的声音，况且海尔森身体还被顶撞得根本自己坐不稳，以他的经验根本没可能得手。康纳有些埋怨起爱德华了——当然是因为他眼前的是爱德华，谢伊他看不见就给略过了。

闷声发大财的谢伊掌握了节奏，同迅速而激烈的爱德华不同，他缓慢而深入的顶弄反倒能逼出海尔森更大声的呻吟。“Sir.”他的呼吸有些不稳，预感自己的高潮快来了，毕竟他之前就操了海尔森半天了。

“射在里面。”海尔森分出神来对谢伊说，他本是好意也为了自己能轻松一些。爱德华随之而后的闷笑让这句话变了味道。认知之父在上，他不能输给刺客！谢伊被激起了好胜心，咬牙把一波波快感忍了下来。

刺客和圣殿的的较量从未停止，两者互相争斗的苦果由海尔森全部吞下。你来我往绵延不绝的操弄让海尔森终于失去了掌控事态的能力，他在密集的电流下迷失了，“不、嗯啊、很好，哦。”海尔森根本不知道他在喊些什么，瘫软着仿佛变成了一具只用来供别人享乐的娃娃。

爱德华似是不满意海尔森偷懒不动的状态，收紧了握住海尔森脖子的手，不至于令他无法呼吸，但也没让他好受到哪去。窒息所带来的求生欲让海尔森打了个激灵，勉强配合了两次下身的动作，他唾弃了海盗这种霸道的性爱把戏，但不可否认轻微的窒息感让快感上升了。康纳到最后都没能再找着机会让海尔森服侍他的分身，只能捧着他的脸亲吻憋得通红的脸颊和快被咬出血的嘴唇。

任凭谢伊怎么努力忍耐，海尔森在爱德华手下的几次动作还是让他提前缴了械。年轻的圣殿骑士把自己深深地埋进自己憧憬的大团长体内，积蓄许久的种子全数奉献给了他。爱德华没给谢伊在海尔森体内渡过余韵的世界，一把将人从圣殿精疲力尽的阴茎上拉了起来，抱着他的孩子在怀中狠操起来。

鉴于海尔森已经完全被操开了，爱德华的进出更快也更容易了。刚射进去的精液被带了出来又被他操进更深的地方，飞溅出的液体沾在他大腿上反着光。海尔森双腿大开，面向着谢伊和康纳，阴茎毫无廉耻地搭在小腹上，后面爱德华操进去它就跳起来，拔出来时就落回小腹上。

康纳发出了一声难耐的吞咽声，可这时候没人去嘲笑他了，海尔森在众人的注目下射出了，白色的精液喷得老高，连他自己的下巴上都沾到了些许。这几乎让谢伊立刻又硬了起来。

“该死，你光靠这就能杀人了。”爱德华的动作变成了短促的抽动，几下过后就射进了海尔森的身体里，然后似是完全脱力一般和他一起倒在了地上，四肢大张懒洋洋地任由海尔森压着他。

康纳第一时间冲了上去，抢过海尔森抱在怀里又亲又啃，迫不及待地模样就跟饿了大半月的狼崽一样。“让我歇歇，康纳。”海尔森连眼皮都不想抬了，慵懒地窝在康纳怀中随他亲吻。

“啧，用不着看这么紧吧。”爱德华摸了摸手边没摸到酒瓶，失望地叹了一声。“诶，照这么说咱们该做的都做了，也该回去了吧？”饕足的海盗头子就像躺在沙滩上晒太阳一样，眯着眼，懒洋洋地抓了抓自己的胸口，差一点就打起呼噜。

“那怎么行。”海尔森正一肚子气呢，他被爱德华趁机得了手，这亏他怎么可能就这样咽下？“你还没尝尝另一种滋味呢。”所以对康纳的吃豆腐行为进行了默许，待会说不定这位耿直的刺客也能帮上点小忙。

与生俱来的危机感催使爱德华赶紧收拾细软跑路，但刚刚进行一场愉快的性爱让他无视了自己的第六感。不过现在除了刚开荤的康纳都有点累，海尔森仁慈地决定让海盗头子再逍遥一会儿。谢伊怎么能不懂顶头上司的言下之意，他甚至都不需要去对一个眼神来确定接下去的行动，他就是清楚地知道怎样实施他的团长才会满意。

圣殿骑士假装要拾自己散落在地上的衣物，不动声色地靠近了没有防备的海盗头子，在最容易制住他的地方蹲下。康纳注意到了，可他才不会去提醒爱德华，毕竟是把海尔森弄得没办法再让他下嘴的罪魁祸首。“康纳。”海尔森小声地叫了他，示意他俯下身。刺客乖乖地送上了自己的耳朵，他很乐意在此刻听一听他父亲的主意。

“诚实地说，我不打算让你再操我一顿了。”面对海尔森直白地说辞，康纳僵着身体不知道该如何回答。“别急着伤心，儿子，看在刚才那一炮的份上，用你所能想到的一切办法摁住你爷爷嗯？”没等康纳开口海尔森又抛出了一条康纳无法拒绝的诱惑，“我不会介意你一起来。”

新体位的画面在康纳脑海中形成，年轻人深色的皮肤遮挡不住红晕，填鸭式的教学对刚开荤的处男来说太多了点。自觉恢复了点体力，海尔森示意康纳放开自己。“跟上谢伊。”他当然没忘记自己忠心耿耿的属下，想要报复爱德华的也不止他一个。

没有什么起始信号，康纳和谢伊同时动了起来，暴起的身体扑向四肢大张的海盗，一前一后堵住了他的去路。爱德华凭借着直觉闪开了第一次围堵，肾上腺素的注入让他动作迅速得犹如豹子。谢伊和康纳当然也不差，紧追着扑上去，用大腿和前臂牢牢制住了想要脱身的海盗。

“我以为结束了！这不公平！”

“世界上没什么是公平的。”海尔森慢慢悠悠地起身踱着步过来检视自己的战利品，“你应该想到会有这一天的。”

“你听起来就跟该死的海军一样。”爱德华盯着海尔森腿间流下的白浊说，“怎么？你还有力气操我不成？”

“我很乐意代劳。”谢伊抢着说。

“非常感谢。”

康纳没加入圣殿们的口舌之战中，他只是简单地挺起腰让爱德华看见他还翘着的在空中乱晃的大屌表示他也还有一战之力。

“放开我，我帮你搞定海尔森。”爱德华试图讨价还价。

锁着他脖子的谢伊凉凉地说：“你的条件不够让我背叛大团长。”爱德华只好瞪着眼打量海尔森，发现对方真的认真地生着气，随即换上了一副任打任骂的嘴脸。“别打脸，还有别直接进来，求你了。”

被海盗头子的无耻噎住，海尔森反倒不好意思用些过激的手段，手头没有道具他能干的其实也不多。“您真又教会了我一课。”

“识时务者为俊杰——我听来的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复健，没来得及beta，以后再修吧


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·终于把这个坑填完了，以后再也不搞这么长的pwp了QAQ  
> ·本章鳕鱼x德华，海参x德华，恭喜海参翻身做主人。  
> ·感谢还记得这篇的各位，感谢给我评论的所有人，爱你们！

即便爱德华承诺自己不会反抗，谢伊还是没有相信他，在爱德华高呼“我到底干了什么失去了我的信誉”中用发绳把他的双手背到身后捆了起来。

“Sir，我们该怎么处置他？”谢伊故意用轻佻的口吻问，他推着爱德华换了个姿势，海盗跨坐在他胸前不过被康纳摁着脖子往下压，刚好让谢伊的分身能在海盗的胸肌间磨蹭。“我保证我会用手让你们舒服，先解开我。”爱德华不死心地喊道。

“先把他嘴堵上。”海尔森捏捏鼻梁挥手让康纳上，背景是爱德华“狼狈为奸”“沆瀣一气”“朋比为奸”诸如此类的词，让海尔森惊诧于父亲的词汇量。还好小伙子用他的大屌圆满完成了任务，海盗船长吚吚呜呜地呻吟起来。海尔森用脚把那双修长有力的腿踢得更开，爱德华跪不稳直接把自己的体重压在了谢伊身上，他胀大的老二也一同被他压在身下两颗蛋就像要被挤爆似的涨成紫色。

被当成肉垫的谢伊闷哼一声，还好康纳适时分担了一点爱德华的重量，他才得以享受起眼前的美景。海尔森走到了他的眼前，被操开的后穴还在往外吐着白沫，谢伊发誓他最下流的春梦都没梦过大团长相似的脸x3能在自己面前操成一团。

真到了要下手的时候海尔森还是有些纠结——小时候和父亲一起光屁股游泳的记忆未曾模糊过。这手感肯定比他当年碰触过的结实，海尔森暗自比较，退休后的爱德华果然有发福的迹象。海尔森洋洋得意自己在这个年纪还保持着良好的身材，手故意东捏一下西掐一下，迟迟不肯进入正题。

“你这会看起来像个小屁孩。”不知道为什么爱德华的嘴又得了空，“圣殿竟然有折磨俘虏的爱好。”

“康纳。”“我的错。”康纳乖巧得要命，抓住爱德华的头发狠狠地教训起他的嘴来，混乱的小脑袋里只剩下讨好海尔森这一项，别说让他操爱德华了，海参想给他套上圣殿戒指他都能点头。“好孩子。”海尔森凑过去在康纳的额头落下一根轻吻，把小狼崽激动得浑身颤抖，像个打桩机似的“啪啪”撞着爱德华的嘴唇。

爱德华自然不满父子把自己当成工具的做法，果断违反自己的诺言挣扎着想把两人都甩开。

“您不能做坏榜样。”海尔森在爱德华的屁股上打了一巴掌，惹得爱德华恼羞成怒蹦跶得更起劲了，可惜他被压制得死死的看起来就像只离水的鱼。被当成砧板的谢伊可就没那么好受了，爱德华的腰力他领教过，刚才蹦跶那一下差点没把他撞背过气去，谢伊不得不把人掀翻过去。康纳谨记父亲的指令，没给爱德华说话的时间，刚滑出来的大屌又一次充当了口塞的存在。

“谢伊，给他点苦头吃。”海尔森微不察觉地啧了声，他战过两轮的阴茎没能如他所愿地迅速恢复，只好假装什么都没发生把一切交给手下。

谢伊把握着自己的老二抵在爱德华的入口前，还是良心大发地伸手摸了一把，不知道是沾上谁的液体，反正爱德华的股间也是湿漉漉的一片，后穴一缩一张地。显然这个海盗又撒谎了，带着一丝出气的心态，谢伊一鼓作气捅到了底。“唔呜呜”爱德华被塞得满满当当的嘴巴没法发出像样的字句，身体也像是疼得拼命想蜷缩起来，只有谢伊清楚，他的后穴老练地吸着他宛如漩涡把他一点一点拉向深渊。自己这是捅到了他的点。谢伊咬着牙费了些力气才拔出来，稍松口气他又感觉自己被吸了回去——才不是他猴急地顶撞回去呢。

爱德华被密集的冲撞顶得现出原形，大腿每被撞一下都反射性地抽动他难忍地把腿环上了圣殿的腰，身体也弓了起来，没得挤压摩擦的阴茎可怜兮兮地退成了红色滴着泪。海尔森深呼吸了几次才接受了父亲这幅浪荡的模样。

遗传真是个可怕的东西。海尔森内心小小地忏悔了几秒，对着自己再一次竖起的阴茎。康纳眼尖地发现了海尔森的变化，渴望的目光又望了过来，海尔森叹了口气又一次心软把自己送到康纳手边。

小狼崽并没有着急着转换对象，爱德华的口活伺候得他很舒服让他可以不带情欲地拥抱自己的父亲，虔诚地献上自己的吻。海尔森没想到康纳会把多年来失去的拥抱份额全都讨回去，僵硬地在男孩怀抱中不知所措，哪有人在淫乱的群交时真情流露啊！

谢伊一次又一次奋力推开爱德华通往快乐巅峰的穴口，跟爱德华做爱真的犹如在大海上迎风破浪，他仿佛在追逐那艘声名在外的寒鸦号，船长灵活的操控让他只能遥望它的身姿，谢伊一点都不想承认自己的船会比寒鸦号差，他喘着粗气用力一顶，性器像一根船锚把爱德华牢牢钉在原位。

“刚才那真不错。”沉迷于和海尔森搂搂抱抱的康纳一不注意，爱德华重新取回了自己嘴巴的自由，这会他也没什么力气去挤兑海尔森，刚被操射的他懒洋洋地张着腿，活像一只晒太阳的猫。谢伊也喘着气退了出来，带着一串黏糊糊的白浊，他最终也没能抵住来自大海的诱惑。

康纳本以为海尔森会责备他办事不利，对方却只是拍拍他结束湿乎乎的亲吻。“那轮到我了。”海尔森说着，就像要去喝杯茶一样自然轻松地捞起爱德华的腿，挺腰把自己送了进去。

刚高潮后的身体对些微的刺激没什么反应，爱德华还是嘟囔道：“真是不懂得体谅人。”可他没再为难海尔森，攀上对方的身体，紧紧地抱着他令每一寸肌肤都彼此贴合。

到底是怎么了？海尔森第二次被迫接受了一个满怀的拥抱，他能感觉出这是一个不带性意味的亲昵举动，即便他的老二还在对方身体里，可是他就是知道。

“之前没机会说，成为圣殿是你自己的选择吗？”爱德华用只有海尔森一个人能听见的音量在他耳边说，“生下你的那个我有好好把一切都告诉你吧？如果是的话你还愿意选择不同的信仰，嘿，老爹以你为豪。”

“就不能别在这个时候说吗？”海尔森觉得自己要软掉了。

“我怕没机会了嘛。”爱德华冲他露出八颗牙，催促般地动了动腰，“快把我再干出来一次。”

“你是个混蛋。”海尔森扶着他的腰，阴茎抽出半截后又快速地挤开合围上来的肠壁，把男人顶出一声颤音。“海尔森你可以再说得过火一点，嗯？船上的水手没教会你…啊、哈、下流的脏话吗？”

“我没有船。”海尔森觉得自己的表情扭曲极了，“我也不认为，该死，你的手就不能别掐着我的屁股吗？”

“那你得用点力操我。”爱德华哼哼着，把手上的液体抹在海尔森的屁股上。康纳就是这时候贴到海尔森背后的，他推了海尔森一把，插在爱德华体内的阴茎猛地往前顶了一寸。“操。”海尔森爆出一句脏话吓得康纳和谢伊都长大了嘴，爱德华却叫着康纳再来一次。“别得寸进尺。”他不知道在警告谁，反正康纳扶住父亲的腰推着他往前，自己翘起的阴茎借机在海尔森两腿间蹭来蹭去。

介于主动和被动之间的快感让海尔森皱了一下眉就随康纳去了，他拉开爱德华的腿压着它们几乎与身体平行，刺客柔软的腰身才没让他抽筋。粗鲁的动作引来了爱德华欢快的笑声，他呜咽着熟练地扭着腰迎合，刚射过一波的阴茎没有软下去，啪嗒啪嗒地打着他的腹肌。

“你喜欢粗暴点的？”海尔森抓住了爱德华的阴茎，“那你最好受着接下来的。”圣殿的手指圈住龟头下一圈凹槽手掌紧攥住柱身像挤牛奶一样对付手中的阴茎，接着海尔森的另一只手也来了，湿漉漉的手掌贴住泛着水光的龟头拼命打转，又热又辣的快感袭击了爱德华，他尖叫了出来。海尔森愉快地继续，他有康纳的帮助下面操着爱德华根本不用费什么心思，手上的动作越发专注。

刚刚高潮的龟头敏感得不堪一击，爱德华感觉自己像被刺猬扎了，针尖一样尖锐的快感弄得他有点疼，可是海尔森手掌的温度和打磨时产生的热又融化了那冰锥般扎人的感觉，化为一股温暖甜蜜的热流冲向大脑。

谢伊把脑袋凑了过来，鼻尖蹭着海尔森的手背，伸出舌头调戏他指缝间敏感的软肉。海尔森放开蹂躏爱德华阴茎的手改摁着他的脑袋为爱德华口交。四个人中最淳朴的康纳没好意思再趁机再操海尔森一顿，这样磨磨蹭蹭吃豆腐已让他心满意足。

拥着其他三个人，海尔森终于在这一场混乱的性爱中得到最大的满足，看，他们都在他的意志下得到了满足。

爱德华的尖叫到后面失了声，颤抖着、不成调的呻吟，他眼睛向上翻，几乎只能看见眼白了。海尔森带着最后残存的一丝意志才没跟着叫破喉咙，在几次抽插后，用把自己的囊袋都送进爱德华屁股里的气势射了出来。

 

*** ***

 

四个人终于气喘吁吁躺在了一块，海尔森被夹在康纳和谢伊中间，爱德华枕着谢伊的大腿把脚搭在了他肚子上。

“但愿我们不会带着这一身槽糕的样子回去。”海尔森觉得自己的头发上都沾满了某个人的精液。

“我都说不好是不是想忘记这件事了，鉴于……嗯，我还没生出个儿子。”爱德华是最没有负担的那个，“最好还是忘掉，虽然真的爽翻了。”

“我不愿忘记……父亲。”

海尔森拍拍康纳的手臂，叹了口气道：“我既然做了就不会否认，康纳，如果你记得的话……”又一声叹息掩掉了剩下的话语。

“可惜，我为什么会答应Sir你那无礼的请求呢？否则现在就不会有这小子什么事了。”听不出谢伊是失落还是遗憾。

“真是个美梦。”

不知道是谁又感叹了一句，如同他们来时一样，空气一阵阵扭曲，海尔森熟悉的身影一个接一个的消失，只留下他一个人躺在空无一物的纯白之中。

美梦吗？如果他醒来，给他去信的话……

 

END.


End file.
